Lovingly : PHO Sequel
by Gigids
Summary: Sequel PHO. Tentang bagaimana nasib hubungan antara Akashi dan Tetsuya. spesial untuk Ulang tahun Akashi-sama :D


PHO Sequel :

 **LOVINGLY**

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story milik Gigi

Warn :

T+

Shonen Ai/ Romance/ Hurt.

 **Akakuro**

Slight :

Midokuro

Nijikuro

OOC

Typo

Tatapan Tetsuya kosong. Matanya masih menatap pintu UGD tempat Akashi dibawa. Omongan teman-temannya yang telah datang tidak ada satu pun yang masuk dalam otaknya. Air matanya juga tidak berhenti mengalir meski mulutnya tak bergerak sedikitpun. Andai saja dia tidak menyebrang, andai saja dia mendengar panggilan Akashi, pasti tidak begini akhirnya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Tetsu. Semua ini bukan salahmu."

"Benar-ssu. Sudah takdirnya begini. Yang penting kita doakan Akashi-chi selamat."

"Tetsu-kun.."

Momoi memeluk Tetsuya. mencoba menenangkannya. Menenangkan pria yang dulu sudah mencuri hatinya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang laki-laki dan perempuan setengah baya yang berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. Yang laki-laki sedang menelepon ntah siapa, dan yang perempuan menemui Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tahu mereka siapa. Orangtua Akashi. Sungguh, Tetsuya tidak sanggup menghadapi mereka sekarang. Anak mereka mengalami ini karenanya. Yang dilakukannya adalah menundukan kepala. Tidak mau melihat mata dari orang yang sudah melahirkan mantan kekasihnya.

Grep. Ibu Akashi memeluk Tetsuya erat.

"Tetsuya-kun.."

Suara Tetsuya tercekat mendengar namanya dipanggil disertai isak tangis.

"Gomenasai, Shiori baa-san. Salahku. Sei-kun seperti ini salahku."

"Tidak ada yang salah. Tetsuya-kun tidak salah. Semuanya kecelakaan."

"Tapi-" Tetsuya tidak sanggup bicara lagi.

Kedua tangan ibu Akashi menangkup pipi Tetsuya. Wajah ini yang dicintai anaknya. Orang ini adalah segalanya untuk anaknya.

Berjam-jam menunggu. Akhirnya pintu UGD terbuka. Tetsuya lah yang pertama berlari menemui sang dokter.

"Sensei, bagaimana keadaan Sei-kun?"

"Anda keluarganya?"

"Saya ibunya." Ujar Shiori yang berada di samping Tetsuya.

"Baiklah, orangtua dari pasien boleh mengikuti saya." Kata sang dokter yang langsung diikuti oleh kedua orangtua Akashi meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih terdiam didepan pintu UGD.

"Kuroko, ayo duduk dulu." Kali ini Ogiwara yang membujuk Tetsuya.

"Salahku, semua salahku." Tetsuya menangis lagi. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Akashi, seumur hidup Tetsuya tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

…

Sementara di apartment Nijimura.

"Kau pasti sengaja menjebakku kan?"

Duak! Nijimura menendang Haizaki.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, brengsek!" Kali ini Nijimura menjambak rambut Haizaki.

"Kau sendiri yang memulai ini, Shouzou."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah tahu kalau aku tak suka kau bersama Tetsuya, tapi kau nekat."

Duak! Kali ini tangan Nijimura yang menghantam perut Haizaki. Dia tidak bodoh. Perkataan Haizaki menyiratkan bahwa dia mempunyai rencana mengerikan seperti yang dia lakukan pada mantan-mantannya yang dulu.

"Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Tetsuya, ku bunuh kau!" Nijimura memakai bajunya dan berlari keluar mengejar Tetsuya. Namun, ketika sampai didepan gedung apartment-nya, ada beberapa polisi yang tengah membersihkan darah yang berceceran.

Mata Nijimura membulat. Jangan bilang itu darah Tetsuya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini pak?" Tanya Nijimura pada salah satu satpam di apartment-nya.

"Tadi ada kecelakaan, Tuan."

"Korbannya?"

"Laki-laki berambut merah."

Nijimura lega berarti bukan Tetsuya. Eh, tapi..

"Merah? Apa dia bersama laki-laki bersurai biru muda?"

"Iya, Tuan."

God. Itu sepupunya.

"Korbannya dibawa kemana?"

"Rumah Sakit Miracle, Tuan."

Tak menunggu waktu, Nijimura berlari menuju parkiran mengambil mobil dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Biar tengil, Akashi adalah sepupu yang disayanginya.

…

Wajah Tetsuya sudah benar-benar kacau. Bed hairnya sudah mencuat kemana-mana meski dia tidak tidur, matanya sembab, pipinya memerah dan penuh lelehan air mata. Dia masih tidak bergerak dari kaca yang membatasi ruangan Akashi berada. Matanya memandang penuh atensi pada pemuda bersurai merah yang ditubuhnya penuh dengan alat-alat medis. Tetsuya belum diijinkan masuk untuk membesuk. Untuk itulah, Tetsuya hanya bisa meraba kaca di salah satu ruangan premium yang peralatannya setara dengan kamar ICU.

…

Jadi beginilah aktifitas Tetsuya sekarang. Pulang kuliah, dia langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat Akashi dirawat. Sudah 2 minggu Akashi masih belum sadar. Dan selama itu pula, Tetsuya tidak pernah bergerak dari sisi Akashi kecuali untuk kuliah. Itupun hanya untuk mengumpulkan tugas ataupun ujian. Sudah banyak yang membujuk Tetsuya untuk pulang, tapi dia tidak mau. Untuk itulah, ruangan ini sudah layaknya apartment untuk Tetsuya.

"Sei-kun, kapan kau sadar?"

"…"

"Kau arogan dan menyebalkan. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, kau menyebalkan."

"…"

"Kenapa dulu Sei-kun menyelamatkanku?"

"…"

"Katanya kau pintar, tapi lihatlah, kau terluka."

Dan dialog satu arah itu selalu diakhiri tangisan Tetsuya. Selalu seperti itu.

…

Waktu terus berjalan. Tak terasa, sudah setahun Akashi belum membuka mata. Tapi Tetsuya tetap tidak bergeming ditempatnya. Setiap hari dia mengajak Akashi bicara meski tidak pernah dijawab.

"Sei-kun, apa mimpimu sangat indah? Kenapa kau tak bangun?"

"…"

"Sei-kun, kenapa hanya diam? Tidak merecokiku lagi?"

"…"

"Sei-kun, aku jomblo loh."

"…"

Tetsuya tertunduk. Bahunya tergetar. Air mata kembali keluar. Hingga dia tidak sadar, beberapa pasang mata mengawasinya dari luar.

…

Akashi Shiori tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan didepannya. Melihat anaknya yang masih koma dan orang yang dicintai anaknya menangis pilu didepannya. Begitu pula teman-teman Akashi. Bahkan Midorima yang dulu sempat berseteru karena Tetsuya, sudah tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Nijimura pun sama. Meski saat datang dia terkena tendangan dari Aomine, tapi Nijimura tahu, lukanya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding luka Akashi. Biarlah, Tetsuya bersama Akashi. Karena Nijimura tahu, jauh dari lubuk hati, mereka masih saling memiliki.

Tidak ada satupun yang bergerak dari tempatnya saat menyaksikan Tetsuya kembali berdialog dengan Akashi.

…

"Sei-kun, kenapa tak mau bangun?"

"…"

"Sudah setahun, tapi Sei-kun tak mau bangun."

"…"

"Katakan Sei-kun, apa disana menyenangkan? Apa disana kau bahagia?"

"…"

"Aku merindukanmu, Sei-kun." Tetsuya bangkit dan mencium kening Akashi.

…

Sebenarnya saat Akashi koma selama 6 bulan. Dokter sudah menyerah. Akashi tidak mungkin hidup lagi. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa merubahnya. Dokterpun sudah yakin, kalau peralatan-peralatan yang melekat di tubuh Akashi dicopot, Akashi akan meninggal. Keluarga dan teman-teman Akashi sudah ikhlas sebenarnya meski diiringi tangisan tapi Tetsuya tetap berkata tidak. Dia yakin, Akashi akan sadar, meski entah kapan.

 **Flashback 6 bulan yang lalu.**

"Sei-kun masih hidup! Dia belum mati."

"Tet-chan, tapi Sei-kun pasti tersiksa." Ujar ibu Tetsuya mencoba membujuk anaknya.

"Iya sayang. Kami pun sudah ikhlas." Kata ibu Akashi yang juga ikut membujuk Tetsuya.

"Tetsu, biarkan Akashi bahagia."

"Kalian tidak mengerti. Sei-kun masih hidup."

"Tapi kata dokter tadi-"

"Masih ada kesempatan kan? Meski kecil, Sei-kun pasti bertahan."

"Tetsu-kun.."

"Jantung Sei-kun masih berdetak. Apa kalian tega menghentikannya?" Tetsuya tak kuasa menahan tangis. Dia tahu kalau kata-kata orangtuanya, orangtua Akashi dan teman-temannya benar tapi dia tidak rela.

"Tetsuya, kami tahu, tapi Sei bertahan karena alat-alat itu." Kali ini ayah Akashi yang berbicara.

Tetsuya menunduk. Batinya berperang sengit. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia yakin, Akashi akan sadar.

"Justru itu, biarkan Sei-kun tetap bertahan. Kalau kalian sudah tidak mau mengurusinya, biarkan aku-"

Grep. Shiori memeluk Tetsuya erat.

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Tentu saja kami ingin Sei-kun sadar. Berapapun biayanya, bagaimanapun caranya dan dimanapun tempatnya, tentu saja kami akan menyanggupinya, tapi untuk sekarang-" Omongan ibu Akashi tertahan. Tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan.

"Tolong. Jangan ambil peralatannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Tapi tolong, jangan ambil Sei-kun."

 **Flashback off.**

Mulai saat itu, Tetsuya sangat protektif dengan Akashi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil peralatan-peralatan yang menopang hidup Akashi. Bahkan, ruangan kamar rumah sakit tempat Akashi dirawat benar-benar disulap menjadi tempat tinggal Tetsuya. Dia tinggal disana, tidur disana. Semua pakaian dan buku-buku kuliah serta perlengkapan Tetsuya dipindah disana. Kegiatan sehari-hari Tetsuya hanya menyusun persiapan-persiapan untuk skripsi sambil mengajak Akashi berdialog. Atau monolog lebih tepatnya.

Memang sepi. Kadang-kadang, orangtua Akashi atau orangtuanya menjenguk. Kadang juga teman-temannya. Dokter dan perawat pun hanya datang untuk sekedar memeriksa infus atau mengecek peralatan. Tapi kadang juga memeriksa tensi Akashi.

…

Tetsuya memandang bunga sakura yang gugur dari jendela rumah sakit. Matanya menerawang. Sekarang dirinya sudah semester 7. Berarti sudah 2 tahun Akashi tak sadarkan diri. Kadang Tetsuya berpikir, dosa apa yang dia lakukan hingga doanya belum juga dikabulkan.

"Sei-kun, apa aku egois?"

"…"

"Apa aku benar-benar harus merelakanmu?"

"…"

"Hei, aku sudah semester 7. Sei-kun tahu? Saatnya menyusun skripsi. Aku dapat pembimbing Kyoshi-sensei. Sei-kun ingat? Dosen yang dulu memarahi kita karena kita salah kostum saat masuk kuliah umumnya."

"…"

"Dan pembimbing 2 nya Hyuga-sensei. Dosen yang mengira kita anak SMP."

"…"

"Sei-kun tidak tertawa? Padahal kita sering membuat lelucon tentang itu."

"…"

Seperti biasa, Akashi tidak merespon. Hanya detak jantungnya yang tertera di sebuah alat yang menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kalau dikata bosan, tentu Tetsuya bosan. Bukan bosan menemani Akashi, tapi bosan dengan monolognya sendiri. Dia ingin pertanyaanya dijawab. Dia ingin ceritanya direspon.

Sebenarnya, Tetsuya juga sedang bersiap-siap magang, tapi dia ingin magangnya bisa dikerjakan disini. Agar dia tetap berada disisi Akashi.

Kalau boleh jujur, Tetsuya juga rapuh. Adakalanya dia putus asa dan berakhir dengan menenggelamkan diri di bak mandi.

…

Hari ini, Tetsuya bangun lebih pagi. Matanya melirik Akashi yang masih damai dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya bangkit dan mendudukkan diri di samping ranjang Akashi.

"Sei-kun, kapan kau akan sadar?"

"…"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"…"

"Sei-kun, hari ini aku akan sidang skripsi."

"…"

"Sudah 2.5 tahun, kau belum bangun."

"…"

"Apa Sei-kun putri tidur? Apa kau akan sadar kalau aku menciumu?"

"…"

"Kalau Sei-kun bisa sadar, aku akan mencium Sei-kun sampai Sei-kun tidak bisa bernapas."

Tetsuya tahu mungkin dirinya sudah mulai gila. Tapi ini satu-satunya yang terpikir diotaknya. Dengan perlahan, Tetsuya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Akashi. Matanya terfokus melihat bibir merah yang sering berkata absolut. Jarak kian ditepis. Tetsuya mulai memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya. Batang hidungpun sudah bersambut. Dan akhirnya, kedua bibirpun menyatu. Tetsuya berusaha menyampaikan apa yang dirasanya disana. Segalanya. Air mata pun mulai menetes hingga Tetsuya tidak sadar kalau dari sudut mata Akashi pun juga meneteskan air mata.

Tetsuya menyudahi ciumannya. Kemudian mengelap pipi Akashi yang basah akibat air mata miliknya.

"Sei-kun, hari ini Sei-kun dengan Okaa-sama dulu ya."

Okaa-sama yang dimaksud disini adalah ibu Akashi. Shiori meminta Tetsuya untuk memanggilnya ibu juga.

"Nanti setelah sidang selesai, aku pasti kesini."

"…"

"Sei-kun adalah orang pertama yang aku kabari nanti."

"…"

"Cepat sadar ya, Sei-kun."

Tetsuya mengecup sekilas bibir Akashi dan bersiap-siap menemui ibu Akashi yang sudah datang tanpa tahu kalau jemari tangan Akashi bergerak.

"Tetsuya-kun sudah siap?"

"Siap, Okaa-sama. Mohon doanya."

"Tentu saja."

"Okaa-sama tak apa aku tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak apa. Nanti Tetsuna kemari. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Tetsuna adalah ibu Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu, Tetsuya berangkat dulu ya, Okaa-sama. Ittekimasu."

"Itterasai."

Tetsuya melirik Akashi sekilas. Harusnya hari ini, Akashi juga ribet mengurus sidang skripsi juga.

'Doakan aku, Sei-kun.' Batin Tetsuya.

…

Ditemani beberapa temannya, Tetsuya memantapkan dirinya diruang tunggu tempat sidang skripsinya.

"Kuroko-chi sudah siap-ssu?"

"Siap, Kise-kun."

"Kalau kau berhasil, ku belikan majalah Mai-chan terbaru."

"Tidak butuh."

"Tetsu teme!"

"Nanti aku masakin ya, Tetsu-kun?"

"Kau mau membunuh Kuroko, Momoi?"

"Mou, Kagamin tidak pengertian."

"Kuro-chin, ini maiubo rasa vanilla."

"Arigato, Murasakibara-kun."

"Ini lucky item aquarius nanodayo. Bukannya aku masih peduli atau apa."

"Terimakasih, Midorima-kun."

Terimakasih yang dimaksud disini mengandung banyak arti. Terutama saat Midorima mengerti dan menerima keputusan Tetsuya tentang perasaan mereka.

Tetsuya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Banyak yang sudah terjadi selama dia kuliah. Dan Tetsuya bersyukur, teman-temannya ini adalah mereka yang mau berbagi dalam keadaan suka dan duka.

…

Sementara itu dirumah sakit.

Tetsuna dan Shiori bercengkerama pelan sambil menunggu Akashi. Tak lupa juga Shiori membersihkan badan anaknya menggunakan sarung tangan yang sudah dibasahi air hangat. Anaknya benar-benar tampan.

"Sei-kun, cepat bangun sayang. Banyak yang sudah menunggu. Kami menunggumu, Tetsuya-kun juga."

Jemari tangan Akashi bergerak lagi. Gerakan tangan Akashi tak luput dari penglihatan Shiori dan Tetsuna. Dengan cepat, Tetsuna langsung memencet bel untuk memanggil dokter.

Tak lama berselang, seorang dokter dan 2 perawat masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan Akashi. Denyut lemah jantung Akashi berangsur-angsur mendekati normal. Tangan dan kaki Akashi juga sudah mulai menghangat.

"Luar biasa. Ini keajaiban." Kata sang dokter setelah memeriksa Akashi.

"Apa maksud dokter?"

"Anak anda mengalami kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi kemungkinan anak anda sadar sudah lebih dari sembilan puluh persen."

Mata Shiori membulat. Kedua perempuan setengah baya itu menitikkan air mata haru.

"Lalu kapan anak saya bisa sadar?"

"Kalau prediksi saya tidak salah, bisa hari ini pasien sadar."

"Benarkah itu dokter?"

"Itu pre-"

"Dokter! Pasien membuka matanya." Ujar si perawat menginterupsi perkataan sang dokter.

…

Akashi tidak tahu yang dia rasakan. Semua putih. Disini rasanya tenang. Akashi juga tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia ditempat ini. Ingin beranjak pergi tapi disini nyaman. Dia takut saat membuka mata, semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya. Apa Tetsuya berhasil dia selamatkan? Apa Tetsuya sudah memaafkannya? Apa Tetsuya bahagia sekarang? Tanpanya? Lamunannya terusik saat ada anak kecil yang menyentuh tangannya. Rambutnya merah seperti dirinya tapi matanya seperti milik Tetsuya. Akashi memperkirakan kalau anak itu berumur 4 tahun.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Akashi ke anak kecil itu.

"Seitsu."

"Seitsu? Lalu kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku akan mengusilmu."

"Kenapa kau harus mengusirku?"

"Tempat ini bukan untukmu. Kau halus pelgi."

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?"

"Ka-kalau kau tetap disini, aku tak bisa lahil."

"Apa?"

"Pokoknya cepat pelgi. Okaa-san menunggumu."

Akashi semakin tidak mengerti tapi anak ini mendorongnya kuat sekali hingga dia berada di depan sebuah pintu. Dan disitulah dia mendengar Tetsuya memanggilnya. Saat dia akan keluar dari pintu, anak itu berteriak.

"Sampai jumpa, Otou-san!".

Dan Akashi merasakan silau cahaya menyambut matanya saat terbuka.

…

Samar-samar Akashi mendengar panggilan dokter. Peralatan yang diotak atik. Suara wanita yang menangis dan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan kanannya.

"Sei-kun?"

"Kau sudah sadar, sayang?"

Akashi masih tak menjawab. Otaknya masih mencoba mencerna situasi. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit sekali. Mulutnya mencoba bergerak memanggil sebuah nama.

"Tet-su-ya."

"Tetsuya akan kesini sebentar lagi. Dia sedang ujian, sayang."

"Nyonya, biar saya periksa keadaan pasien dulu."

Kemudian kedua wanita itu menyingkir. Mempersilahkan dokter untuk memeriksa Akashi.

"Sejujurnya, saya baru pertama kali melihat kasus seperti ini. Semuanya normal. Hanya saja, jangan banyak bergerak atau berbicara dulu. Tubuhnya masih menyesuaikan karena tidak ada aktifitas selama 2.5 tahun. Jangan membuat pasien stress. Usahakan jangan terlalu banyak bertanya padanya."

"Baik, dokter." Ujar Shiori.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Sepeninggal dokter, Shiori langsung memeluk anaknya pelan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, sayang." Shiori dan Tetsuna tak sanggup menahan air mata haru.

"Shiori-san, aku akan mengabarkan berita ini ke yang lainnya dulu."

"Baiklah, Tetsuna-san."

"Okaa-sama?" Panggil Akashi pada ibunya.

"Apa?"

"Tetsuya dimana?"

"Dia sedang ujian, sayang."

"Apa dia pernah menjengukku?"

Shiori tertawa mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

"Dia tidak pernah menjengukmu, Sei-kun."

Deg.

"Tidak pernah?"

"Tentu saja tidak pernah. Dia selalu disini bersamamu. Kau lihat, semua barang-barang ini milik Tetsuya-kun. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, sayang. Tidak pernah"

Mata Akashi melirik keadaan disekitarnya. Pantas saja, dari tadi dia mencium bau vanilla yang khas. Tanpa Akashi sadari dia tersenyum samar.

…

Tetsuya bernapas lega. Akhirnya sidang skripsinya selesai. Dia memang dibantai oleh dosen penguji sih, tapi akhirnya dengan perdebatan yang alot, dia lulus meski ada revisi di beberapa halaman.

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Matanya melihat nama si pemanggil. Ibunya. Tangan Tetsuya gemetar. Dia takut kalau itu adalah kabar buruk. Diangkat atau tidak, batinnya masih berperang. Akhirnya, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Okaa-san?"

"Tet-chan sudah selesai sidangnya?"

"Sudah, Okaa-san. Ada apa?"

"Kau bisa kembali kerumah sakit sekarang?"

"Kenapa- Okaa-san, jangan bilang kalau Sei-kun-"

"Tidak. Sei-kun sudah sadar, sayang. Dia menunggumu"

Klik. Sambungan terputus. Air mata Tetsuya jatuh.

"Tetsu, kau kenapa?"

"Sei-kun."

"Akashi kenapa?"

"Aomine-kun, tolong nanti bawakan barang-barangku. Aku mau kerumah sakit sekarang."

Tetsuya berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Tujuannya hanya satu. Bertemu Akashi.

…

Shiori membantu Akashi duduk di ranjangnya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Apa masih terasa sakit, sayang?"

Akashi menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau tertidur terlalu lama?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi aku bertemu dengan seorang anak balita saat tertidur."

"Siapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Okaa-sama"

Brak! Ruangan kamar Akashi dibuka dengan keras menampilkan Tetsuya yang terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. Matanya mencari obyek yang dicarinya. Ketemu. Heterochrome dan Aquamarine bertemu. Tetsuya berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur Akashi. Mata cantiknya sudah tak mampu menahan air mata yang berjatuhan. Dengan gemetar kedua tangannya meraba wajah Akashi.

"Sei-kun?"

"Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sambil menangkup tangan Tetsuya yang meraba wajahnya.

"Ini benar Sei-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya."

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan. Greb! Tetsuya memeluk Akashi erat dan menumpahkan air matanya di bahu Akashi.

"Sei-kun bodoh! Kau jahat. Kenapa Sei-kun tertidur begitu lama?"

"Apa Tetsuya baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja! Sei-kun tertidur seolah ingin meninggalkanku! Gomen Sei-kun. Karena aku kau-"

"Tak apa Tetsuya. Aku senang aku bisa menyelamatkanmu."

"Andai saja aku tidak menyebrang, andai saja aku mendengar perkataan Sei-kun, pasti-"

"Sssht.." Akashi menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir ranum Tetsuya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya. Semua bukan salahmu."

…

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam 2.5 tahun, terasa damai dan menyenangkan untuk Tetsuya. Meski keadaan menjadi sepi lagi karena teman-teman serta orangtuanya dan orangtua Akashi sudah pulang, Tetsuya sudah tidak bermonolog sendiri. Akashi sudah sadar dan sedang menatapnya kini.

"Sei-kun, jangan memandangi ku terus."

"Aku rindu Tetsuya."

"Kau merindukanku tapi tertidur begitu lama."

"Tapi saat berada disana, aku tidak merasa bahwa aku telah tertidur begitu lama, Tetsuya."

"Memangnya Sei-kun dimana?"

"Tidak tau. Semua terasa putih."

"Apa rasanya begitu menyenangkan?"

"Tidak. Tidak akan menyenangkan kalau tidak ada Tetsuya. Tapi terasa nyaman."

"Kau tahu, Sei-kun? Aku sangat takut kalau Sei-kun tidak bangun lagi." Tetsuya bisa merasakan air matanya mulai menetes lagi.

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu merasa takut. Sekarang, kau sudah tidak akan takut lagi."

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya Sei-kun tidur."

"Tetsuya tidur dimana?"

Tetsuya menunjuk sofa yang sudah di permak menjadi sebuah ranjang.

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya mau menemaniku selama ini."

"Aku yang harus berterimakasih kepada Sei-kun."

Akashi tersenyum dan mengacak helai biru Tetsuya.

"Oyasumi, Tetsuya."

"Oyasuminasai, Sei-kun."

Saat Akashi hampir tertidur, matanya melirik Tetsuya yang masih duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Akashi.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur, Tetsuya?"

"Aku takut, Sei-kun tertidur lama lagi."

"Sayang, tidur sini." Ujar Akashi sambil menepuk sisi kanannya untuk Tetsuya.

"Tadi Sei-kun memanggilku apa?"

"Tidak. Tetsuya mau tidur disini?"

"Aku tidak mau mengusik Sei-kun. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa diam saat tidur."

"Tidak apa. Ayolah Tetsuya."

Sambil mencoba menyembunyikan rona merahnya, Tetsuya menaiki ranjang Akashi. Namun baru saja menyamankan diri, Akashi menarik Tetsuya hingga terjatuh di dekapan Akashi.

"Sei-kun?"

"Tetap seperti ini, Tetsuya. Sebentar saja."

"I-Ini memalukan."

Tetsuya dapat merasakan kalau dada Akashi bergetar pelan menandakan Akashi tengah terkekeh pelan.

"Sei-kun, gomen."

"Kenapa Tetsuya sering meminta maaf? Aku bilang kalau aku tid-"

"Bukan yang itu, tapi.. Maaf aku sudah mencuri ciuman Sei-kun tadi pagi."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Tetsuya sudah agresif sekarang. Aku suka sih."

"Ha-habisnya, Sei-kun tidak bangun-bangun. Aku berpikir Sei-kun adalah putri tidur yang harus dicium agar bangun."

"Heh? Kalau begitu aku akan tertidur lagi agar sering dicium Tetsuya."

"Mesum!"

"Kau tahu Tetsuya, saat aku tertidur kemarin, aku bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Seorang balita berumur 4 tahun. Dia cadel."

"Pasti lucu sekali."

"Tapi dia aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana, Sei-kun?"

"Dia berambut merah sepertiku, tapi punya mata seperti punya Tetsuya."

"Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Dia mengusirku dari sana, lalu aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku dan aku terbangun."

"Kalau begitu aku harus berterima kasih pada anak itu, Sei-kun."

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya saat dia mengusirku?"

"Memangnya bagaimana?"

"Dia bilang aku harus pergi dari sana karena kalau aku tetap berada disitu, dia tidak akan lahir."

"Maksudnya itu anak-"

"Dan dia bilang kalau Okaa-sannya menunggu disana, dan saat itu lah aku mendengar suaramu memanggilku, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menunduk. Dia tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat dan mukanya merona merah.

"Anehnya lagi, saat aku hampir menutup pintu dia berteriak padaku dengan mengatakan sampai jumpa Otou-san."

"Apa dia anak Sei-kun?"

"Yang aku pikirkan adalah dia mungkin anak kita."

"Tapi aku laki-laki."

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan, Tetsuya."

"Tapi kita-" Ucapan Tetsuya berhenti saat Akashi mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan menangkup wajah Tetsuya.

"Daripada itu, maukah Tetsuya belajar mencintaiku? Maukah Tetsuya berada disampingku? Dan maukah Tetsuya menjadi milikku lagi?"

Akashi menunduk. Bersiap menerima apapun jawaban dari Tetsuya. Sementara itu, air mata kembali menggenang dipelupuk mata. Akashi yang melihatnya langsung ikut panik.

"Tetsuya kalau kau tidak-"

"Ya Sei-kun, aku mau."

Akashi tersenyum sebelum bibirnya mendarat di belah merah ranum Tetsuya.

END.

Author's Note :

Haii, Gigi muncul lagi :D

Selamat Ulang tahun Akashi-sama, langgeng sama Tetsuya ya :*

Awalnya saya ga berniat ngelanjutin PHO sih, soalnya sejujurnya saya bikin ini karena kebawa emosi gara-gara baca ff angst tentang Akakuro :D . Tapi berhubung ada yang minat baca dan minta lanjut, jadi ya beginilah. Semoga memuaskan yaa.

Sequel ini saya teruntukan kepada kalian yang sudah meriview ff PHO yang kemarin :*

 **Nyanko Kawaii** , gimana? Udah puas belum sama ending kali ini? Ehehe. Nah, **Flow Love** untuk yang sekarang udah kejawab kan nasib Akashi sama status janda Tetsuya? Ga bakal deh bikin Tetsuya janda, kagak tega juga saya :D . Ini udah saya lanjut **Panda Dayo** XD . Gomen **Furi** soalnya kemarin baca ff angst yang cukup menyayat hati :( jadi terpaksa jadi jahat deh. Eh tapi udah happy ending kok ini Furi jadi ga maso lagii :D . Terus review dari **wullancholee** udah saya bahas kemarin sama empunya :D (lirik wullan-san). **-Chan** ini udah saya lanjut dengan happy ending, tapi gomen, kisedainya ga dapet jatah banyaak. Terimakasih kalau udah bagus **Ricchan Yami no Hime** :D ini udah saya siapin obatnya biar gak sesek, hahaha. Padahal saya udah berusaha biar ga kecepetan loh **Siucchi** , hehe. Meski Akashi berkorban tapi kan happy ending :D. Ini saya udah lanjut **Black Sweet Pricess** dan Akashi ga mati :D . Terus buat **Nat04otakufor** , ini sudah saya buatkan sekuelnya, semoga sudah menghibur :D

Terakhir, terimakasih kepada yang sudah Follow dan Fav serta silent reader yang mau menyempatkan diri membaca :*

Ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak lagi? Tapi jangan flame :D

Terimakasih udah mau baca yaa.

Sign,

Gigi


End file.
